Target games are known to the art in which balls partially covered with strips of Velcro material are thrown at a fabric target, with the balls being held against the target upon contact. Such games are similar to traditional dart games, but are not dangerous because the heavy, sharp and pointed darts of the traditional dart games are replaced by light harmless balls.
A problem has been encountered in the prior art, however, in providing sufficient strips of Velcro on the individual balls so that the balls will invariably be held against the target on contact, and will not bounce off; and at the same time in providing a simple and economical means for attaching the Velcro strips to the smooth surface of the ball in such a manner that the ball will not become off-balanced, and in such a manner that there will be no tendency for the strips to become detached from the ball.
This problem is solved by the construction of the present invention in which, as will be described, the ends of the Velcro strips are securely anchored into depressions at diametrically opposite positions on the ball by simple plugs which are frictionally held in bushings formed integral with the ball at the diametrically opposite locations.